memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Fighting the Andorians
(USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Sir three Andorian Shran class warships are approaching our position Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console read out then at Captain Martin. Damn it are they targeting us Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Matt looks at his console. No sir their just targeting the two ships Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at his console. (USS Intrepid, armory) Julian is looking over the torpedoes then he gets mad about what he's discovered. Damn it no, no damn it Julian to Captain Kira we've got a problem Julian says as he tapped his combadge. What's wrong, Julian says Typhuss over the com system. Your torpedoes aren't compatible with the cure, the Enterprise's are we have to contact them use a Bajoran channel to do it Julian says as he gets the cure out of the device and heads for transporter room 1. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Commander Curtis, contact the Enterprise use a Bajoran channel to contact them and lower the shields says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Aye, sir Commander Curtis says as she complies with the order. Typhuss what's going on John says on the viewer. Our torpedoes aren't compatible with the cure, yours are, we need one of your torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. Typhuss let us launch the cure since its one of our torpedoes John says on the viewer. Lieutenant McCabe is a very good tactical officer sir I trained him myself Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. Bridge to Doctor Bashir says Typhuss as he pushes the button on his armrest on his command chair. Bashir here go ahead Captain Julian says over the comm on Typhuss command chair. What do you have planned Captain? Commander Madden asked as he looks at Captain Kira. Julian, beam the cure to the Enterprise they will launch the cure to Andor says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss after this promise me you and Ezri will beam aboard the Enterprise and turn yourselves in John says on the viewer. Ezri and I will surrender to the Warspite's security team says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss Ezri's pregnant those guys are jerks and will cause her to have a miscarriage John says on the viewer. I'm surrendering to the Enterprise Typhuss I'm pregnant and don't trust the security team on board the Warspite Ezri says on the viewer. At this point it doesn't matter what ship I surrender to, now let's cure the Andorians says Typhuss as he looks at John on the veiwscreen. Typhuss gets up from his command chair and heads to the turbolift. Typhuss walks into the turbolift. Transporter room 2 says Typhuss to the computer. The doors closed and the lift starts to move. (Transporter room 2) Typhuss walks into the transporter room. Typhuss gets on the transporter pad. One to beam to the Warspite says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. Aye, sir the transporter chief says as he inputs the commands and beams Captain Kira over to the Warspite (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) We're passing the upper Ionosphere now Lieutenant Johansson says as she's inputting the commands into the helm. Are we cleared to fire yet Captain Martin says as he turns to Dr. Bashir. No not yet we need to go lower before we can fire or it won't work Julian says as he looks at Captain Martin. Go Lauren Captain Martin says as he's hanging onto his armrests on his command chair. Lieutenant Johansson inputs more commands into the helm. Now we're low enough to do it Julian says as he looks at Captain Martin. FIRE Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant McCabe. Firing sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he presses the fire button on his console. (Andor's lower ionosphere) The forward launcher fires as the torpedo blows and the cure is dispersed throughout the planet's atmosphere, the Enterprise flies out on the otherside of the planet and then rejoins the two ships as they surround the Aventine and the Intrepid. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) Stand down red alert Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer and sees the planet being cured. We did it Commander Kadan says as she looks at John. Yeah we did and maybe now the Andorians will see that we're here to defend them no matter what Captain Martin says as he sits back down into his command chair. The cure is being disperse to the entire planet you've saved the Andorian people Captain Julian says as he looks at Captain Martin. Now Doctor Julian Bashir by orders of Vice Admiral Helena Cain I'm placing you under arrest for treason, and the same goes for you Ezri don't worry McCabe and his team will take good care of you Captain Martin says as he looks at both Julian and Ezri. They're taken to the brig by McCabe and his team. (Space, warp speed) Captain's log supplemental the Enterprise, Warspite, Falchion, Intrepid, and Aventine are returning to Federation space, for the trial of the three officers for their parts in the saving of Andor.